Insomnia
by Luna'sMorrigan
Summary: Avia Sdahr emerges from the forest being chased by a mad man with no memories from her life before. she finds the hidden leaf village and becomes friends with team 7, but can she ever remember her past?
1. Chapter 1

*God!!! Who is this guy!?!?!* I asked myself as I ran across the branches of the trees jutting out in every direction.

I looked behind me only to see the man who had just attacked me. His figure lay in his shadow, leaving me only to rely on my sense of smell to identify him. The scent was like nothing I had smelt before, so cold and heartless.

If almost on cue, 5 kunai a time whizzed past my head, just barely missing my shoulders. My hair was flaring like fire. Hundreds of strands of it waving in the wind that so easily slid across my skin like flowing water. A stray lock of hair flailed out on my right side. A single shuriken seemed to just appear beside me and pin that lose lock onto a nearby tree so tight I couldn't yank it out. Just as swiftly as it had come, I cut it so that it was now only about 2 inches long, without even stopping to think.

*What the heck does this guy want with me!?!?!*

I easily dodged them as flexibly as a snake could ever do, from left to right, up and down, in all directions with perfect form. I could dodge them, but that still didn't hide the fact that my blood was boiling. My anger rose and I was furious with my attacker. How _dare_ they mess with Avi Sdahr! I knew once I found a clearing, I would make him pay. I silently waited for the opportunity.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," he hissed sarcastically. I could tell they didn't want to kill me, but they wanted me for something, like they had seen me before.

"Yeah, right, and I'm supposed to trust a guy who is THROWING KUNAI AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!" I snapped back, not willing to keep the fury from spilling out. It was leaking out with every word I said.

"Ooh, feisty are we?" he replied in an interested voice, as if I had spontaneously changed attitudes.

At that point I was only jogging when it came to my speed. All I wanted to do was get away from this crazed psycho. I felt myself boil up with energy and the need to go faster came in an instant like a raging fire destroying anything and everything in its path. Everything went whipping past me with what felt like light speed. I felt like I was going as fast as a bullet. Gaining speed with every step I took, I left the mysterious figure in the dust.

'Run, baby, run!' Hisake yelled with anticipation, hyped up from the chase. Which honestly I wished had never happened.

'Shut up, Hisake, I'm not in the mood.' I grunted back at her, fed up with my preppy little demon's annoying nature.

'You are NEVER in the mood!' she complained, showing how immature she really was.

'Because you are always annoying me to death. You're ancient, but you still manage to act like a child. How sad.' I pitied her.

'Hmph' she scoffed defeated.

Hisake had distracted me so much, that I didn't even notice that there were 4 people on the path that I was about to run over. Seeing as the shadow figure was gone, I decided to stop and ask where exactly I was at the moment. I did a perfect flip right over them and landed lightly on my feet, squatted down and skidded to a stop. Dust was kicked up every where behind me like a raging storm cloud leaving nothing visible behind me. I stood up and turned around to see faces of the human hurdles I had just jumped over.

There was a pink haired girl, an emotionless looking raven haired guy, a mysterious silver-haired man with a mask on his face and his head band covering one eye, wearing a jonin vest, and, unfortunately, a blond happy face in an orange jumpsuit. And they were all staring straight at me, boring wholes into the front of my head.

"What? Do I have something on face?" I joked and smiled lightly to let them know I was friendly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!" Mr. Smiley face screamed.

"And who exactly are you? Where are we right now?" I asked in a calm voice even though his voice really annoyed me.

"I'M-" smiley started to say.

"Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl interrupted. She gave him a glare as if to say 'don't go there again'. What could he have done in the past to make her glare at him like that? If he was as persistent as I thought he was, I would find out soon enough.

He totally ignored the glare, just pretending he never saw it and continued on.

"I'M-" he tried again.

"Kakashi Hatake, and this is the hidden leaf village," he said, also coolly, looking in the direction of the boy.

"I'M..." he paused for a moment to make sure no one was going to cut him off, "NARUTO UZAMAKI, THE FUTURE HOKAGE!!!"

'Sakura' slapped her forehead with her palm, leaving a huge red spot where she had hit it. That was when I noticed how huge it was!

'Dang! What kind of a birth defect is that?! Her mom must be SO proud!' Hisake blurted out. I just sweat-dropped.

I looked just past the raven haired kid and let my eyes slowly shut so he couldn't see them. I had a bad feeling about that one. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something I didn't like about this kid. My instincts knew all and they were practically screaming 'Hey! Stay away! No good! _**NO**_ GOOD!!!'

"Well, you got a name Mr. undead?" I asked uninterestedly.

"If you want to know my name it's only common courtesy to tell your own first," he remarked, trying to act cool. I hated people like that, but that still just wasn't the thing that set off the instinct alarm.

"So you're not dead over there. Nice to know," I taunted as an anime vein gradually formed on his forehead. Slowly but definitely surely. Sakura looked at the guy then looked at me, then back to the raven-haired kid, only to get confused and go back to herself again, secluded from everyone else.

"You got something to share Sakura? You look confused." I remarked.

"It's just that no one can annoy him unless they are a fan girl, but you aren't, I can tell. Unless you wanted to be of course." she smirked a little.

"Well! Ok then! Not got going to happen! Thank you for the information Kakashi. I'll be going on now!" I freaked out a little and started to walk away.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. I could already tell he wasn't very bright. If I ever met them again, he would be the first one to pounce up on me, I knew it.

"Don't you want to know his name? At all? Or did you just forget? What?" he asked, kind of surprised.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. He was annoying, but I'd been through worse. I sighed a little, trying to remember details from my past, but once again failed in the attempt.

"He said '*If you want my name*, then I'd have to tell my own first'. Well since I couldn't care less about his name, I guess I don't have to say mine, do I?" I explained.

'Wow, I like her already,' thought Naruto.

He nodded. I could tell he didn't understand because he still looked confused. This was exactly what I meant by 'not so bright'.

"So what is your name then?" the raven haired kid asked, acting like he was bored. I didn't buy it. I knew he was wondering why I didn't like him, seeing as Sakura had pointed out that he had fangirls.

"Like you said, if you want to know my name, say yours first"

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha." he mumbled.

'Ooh, hottie,' said Hisake.

'WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT!!!? ?'

'...'

"Call me V for now," I replied,"Oh crap, where did Reza go? She's ALWAYS wondering off!"

"Who's Reza?" asked Sakura.

"She's my falcon," I sighed. Tilting my head down a little and rocking it ever so slightly.

"A FALCON!?!?!" Naruto gasped. He had a 0.o look on his face.

"Mhmm, and like I said, she is always flying away from me," I replied calmly, looking back up again.

"WE CAN HELP YOU FIND HER!!!" Naruto screamed.

"If you want to, I guess, but let me warn you, she is fast and she bites." I warned.

"NO PROBLEM!!!" Naruto yelled.

"And she doesn't like load noises, so could you please pipe down, just a bit?" I said, not trying to sound too mean.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said in a hushed tone.

"Thank you. Now is anyone else coming?" I looked at the others.

"Well I guess I have nothing else to do." said Sakura, "Practice IS over, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"I suppose. No practice tomorrow team." Kakashi announced.

"Find your falcon on your own," groaned Sasuke.

"Fine, be that way, Grump," I answered, as I walked away with Naruto at my heels and Sakura next to me.

*She is definitely different, but a good different as far as I'm concerned seeing as she's not a fan girl* Sasuke thought as he walked into town.

All of a sudden, he heard a swoosh and something hard and sharp hit him on the back of the head. He heard someone say "That's her!" in a playful voice, and so it all began...


	2. Chapter 2

"That's her!" I said as I got ready for the chase, standing in a lunging position as if in a race. My energy level shot up again and I could feel the tension in my muscles and my heart beat faster with every second that passed.

Apparently Naruto got really riled up and struggled to even keep down to shaking in joy. He lost control and started jumping up and down with anticipation and anxiety. I knew the thrill of a chase was making him hyper, too, and I couldn't help but smirk.

He shouted, "ON WITH THE CHASE!!!" then took off like a speeding bullet. Then he tripped and fell flat on his face with a smack kicking up dust all over. I laughed a little bit then walked over and extended my hand to help him up. At first he gave me annoyed look for laughing, but then he took it. When I was in the middle of pulling him up, Reza flew straight over my head. It caught me by surprise and I pulled too hard and sent Naruto flipping through the air and fall again, only to land on his butt this time. A big gust of air seemed to be squeezed out him like when someone gets mad and they just happen to have a plastic bottle in there hand. I gave a nervous smile and said sorry while Sakura silently laughed her butt off in the background. Jumpsuit man jumped to his feet, trying to play off that he didn't just get flipped by a girl, even though it was an accident.

"Not this time, I got it" Naruto directed at me as he dusted himself off. He gave me a glare and thought popped into my head and I wanted to spit it out so badly.

I smirked and said "Aw, you didn't like being the flying midget?" Sakura tried not to laugh. She covered mouth with her hand and bit the in side her mouth to keep the pain from making her laugh. It only worked a little because she let out a small laugh.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Reza dive-bombed them, only to let up at the last second and zoom past them. It scared the crap out of Sakura and she jumped and screamed at the same time. I raised an eye-brow at her as if to say 'you know screaming isn't going to do anything, right?' She just scowled at me and ignored it as I pivoted on my heel and rolled my eyes.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Naruto as Sakura heaved a breath into her lungs that she so desperately needed after holding her breath for so long. I nodded at him. He seemed to get it.

"ON WITH THE CHASE!!!" he screamed once again at the top of his lungs, pointing a finger at the sky. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips

"AGAIN!" I pointed out. He sweat-dropped and then slapped the smile back on his face, grinning like an idiot.

The two of them started to run after Reza while I jogged and kept the same exact speed with them. I always loved chasing after Reza. It was ALWAYS exhilarating! The adrenaline that surged through my body, bouncing off of every step. It got out so much energy, I couldn't help but love it.

I had spent about an hour chasing after her with numerous tricks and traps, but nothing that would hurt her. She was literally the Einstein of the birds! Sakura stopped after about 15 minutes and tried to plan out traps like she was a kind of skilled master mind after a plan to rob a bank. But, sadly, all of her traps failed miserably, ending in a heap of junk. The flying philosopher figured out how all of them worked before she even got close to it. They would have caught a regular bird, but this bird was just abnormal. Some times they swore she shrunk to get into the small spots that they couldn't get through without being hospitalized.

Even Naruto had gotten tired after a while and tried to keep up with me. He panted like a black dog in the middle of the desert on the hottest day of summer. He finally gave up seeing as Sakura had 45 minutes ago, and finally let himself fall to the ground, heaving out a breath, only to suck it right back in.

I ran at the same pace until they both looked away to say hi to someone. As they were turned away, I swiftly knocked the speed up and caught her by the talon. Naruto turned around ready to join again, only to see that I had already caught her and was stroking her wings in the middle of the training grounds.

"WHAT THE?... I TURN... AROUND... FOR 5... SECONDS... AND YOU ALREADY... CAUGHT HER!?!?!... THAT'S CRAZY!!!" he ridiculed between breaths as his chest heaved up and down right on a beat like the second hand a watch. Then he just stared wide-eyed at Reza and stopped moving all together. His chest stopped heaving for he was holding his breath. He hadn't noticed how big she was until just now, sitting on my wrist, preening herself and now he was terrified of her.

"SHE'S HUGE!!!" Naruto screamed and hid behind Sakura with fear of her eating him. He didn't take his eyes off her for a moment. He treated her as if she was an S-ranked criminal and she would strike at the first opening possible.

"He's right, she IS huge," Sakura pointed out.

"And that's why...I'm proud of her!" I stated proudly as I successfully pretended to pant.

"How can you stand after chasing that crazy bird?" asked Sakura, who then pointed out Naruto who had fallen to the ground almost sleeping.

Reza stared at her like she understood what she was saying.

I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know. It was a complete mystery to me and everybody who surrounded me. I just could, and that was all that mattered. Naruto found the strength to stand up, and come over to me while he wobbled uncontrollably. He was still wide eyed and they looked like they were about to pop straight out of his skull. He reached out his shaky hand to touch her, but she automatically bit him on his middle finger.

"OW!!!" he started, shaking his hand as if it would help, then holding it to keep it from bleeding seeing as she had such a sharp beak. He breathed between clenched teeth heavily.

"I told you when we started this that she bites," I pointed out in a matter-of-act tone.

"YOU RAN ME DOWN SO MUCH I FORGOT YOU STUPID BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at Reza, pointing his finger at her menacingly.

"Wait one second, why does her name mean razor?" asked Sakura asked, trying to figure out what the name meant.

She flew up to Naruto and pecked him on the forehead so that his headband fell off, then pecked him again.

"OW!!!"

"That's why," I said, pointing at Naruto and laughed a little bit, "Her beak is as sharp as razor."

Sakura and I started to laugh a little bit as Naruto kept on yelling at her, and every time she would peck him on the same exact place on his forehead. Sakura and I just kept laughing and laughing until I couldn't even stand up anymore, and I ended up literally rolling on the floor laughing. Sakura was laughing so hard she was crying, and I could barely breathe. Anyone who passed by the training grounds, started to laugh at his stupidity. If he had half a brain, he would realize that his yelling caused her to peck him, but he persisted to be an idiot. After, a while Reza got bored and flew into a near by tree. Naruto's head was bleeding, so I decided to take him down to the river to clean his 'wound'. (Emphasis on the word wound)

Fast Forward--

I sat down at the river, staring at the glimmering water that gently flowed past me. I heaved out a sigh. For some reason I loved the water, but I seemed to be a little hesitant of it every time I were near it. I couldn't understand it, but I just kind of felt weird when a lot of it was next to me. I got lost in my thoughts, but then remembered what I was doing there.

*Uh-oh. I don't have anything to stop the bleeding* I thought. Then I had an idea. I unstitched about 4 inches up the seem of my shirt and ripped it across. Naruto got a surprised look in his eyes as he stared at the piece of cloth I had just ripped off. That was when I realized when I had ripped it, that I had torn it crookedly. It now went from the bottom of the shirt to about my waist on the front. I quickly did the same thing on the back, to make it look like I did it on purpose. I got the shifty eyes which made Naruto laugh a little under his breath. I wet them and tied them to his head.

"Why did you use a part of your shirt for a bandage?" he asked in a confused tone.

"That's all I had!" I said.

"Well you didn't need to tear your shirt to give me something that I could make out of an old rag at my house."

"Meh, it was too long anyway," I reassured him.

There was a long silence, and the only thing I heard was the soft rustle of leaves and people talking far in the background.

"V, can I ask you a question?" he asked. He had looked like he had wanted to say something for sometime now.

"Well you just did , but shoot for another one," I answered putting a little grin on my face. He put one on too, but I could tell it was fake.

"Well, you see, nobody in this village really likes me and I was just wondering...why are you...you know...being so......nice...to me?" he asked nervously. He started to sweat a little bit. I knew I sensed something weird in him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly, it felt like my mind expanded and I knew Hantou had woken up.

'I've wanted to see who had the Kyuubi.' he flatly stated.

'He has the Kyuubi?' I asked thinking that that explained the weird feeling I'd been having when he came within about 3 yards of me.

'Yes, I suggest staying away. If you get the Kyuubi mad he-'

'Could be vicious. I know, I know, Hantou. You've said it like five times since I can remember, and that's a lot seeing as I can only remember up to a few hours ago.

He grunted, and my mind seemed to shrink signaling he had fallen asleep, AGAIN.

"Naruto I have dealt with a lot worse. To me you are just as normal as a ninja can go, besides the orange jumpsuit, you know, that could be a disadvantage. You know just a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny bit." I said pulling my thumb and pointer finger really close together. That made a genuinely golden smile at that comment.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he sighed as he splashed more water in his face to hide the smile.

Fast Forward --

I started to talk for a while as he gave me the 'ultra-deluxe tour' as he called it. Though he was mostly complaining about his forehead. The whole time he had looked like he had something he wanted to say to me or ask me. I shook it from my mind, thinking that it was just my expansive imagination working up again. It was getting close to seven when I heard a big rumbling noise.

"Was that you?" I asked, sort of surprised at loud it was, "or an earthquake? DAMN!"

"I didn't notice how hungry I was getting!" He exclaimed, "Want to go get some ramen?"

"If you want to, I guess," I answered.

He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards a place called 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. We both sat on a stool and a waiter came up to us. He started staring at me and then looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'LL JUST GET THE USUAL!!!" He screamed.

"I'll just get a glass of water, extra ice," I answered seeing as I wasn't hungry. The waiter nodded and smiled at me again.

Naruto gave me a questioning look.

"What? You don't like ramen or something?" Naruto questioned in an amazed tone.

"No, I like it. It's just I'm not hungry, that's all," I replied.

He let out a sigh of relief. The waiter came back and sat down a bowl of ramen and a glass of water. He started to eat it immediately. He went through about 8 bowls, and every time just as I thought he was done, he'd have another. He finally got full and told him that was all...for now.

I had just been boring a hole in the wall with my stare, thinking the whole time while I rolled ice around my tongue inside my mouth. Even when Naruto was done, I was in such deep thought, I didn't even realize it, so he sat there for about 15 minutes just staring at me, lost in thought, also. Occasionally I grabbed a ice cube out of the cup and put it in my mouth. The waiter noticed this and left us alone. It had been a few minutes before I noticed that the ice in my mouth had melted, so I grabbed for another, but then noticed that my cup was empty except for a tiny bit of water. I drank the rest of it and looked up only to find that Naruto was staring at me.

"Oh, sorry didn't notice you were done." I apologized. "And I WOULD pay...buuuuut...I'm completely broke"

"Oh. Don't worry. You only had a glass of water, I was the one eating everything."

He reached for his wallet, but found it missing. He checked every pocket on the jump suit swiftly and then started to panic.

"Uh-oh"

"What?" I looked at him with a curious look.

"My wallets missing."

He started searching for it on the ground and a couple feet from the ramen bar where he had been.

"I'll let you go once with an IOU because you found a girlfriend," the waiter smiled and winked at me.

*WHAT!?!?!*

Naruto smiled back at him. An anime vein popped out of my forehead. I lifted up my hand and punched Naruto in the cheek without even looking. He fell off the stool square on his shoulder.

"Heh, I guess NOT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" he screamed. Rubbing his shoulder as he stood up.

"That smile,"

"I WAS SMILING BECAUSE HE DIDN'T GIVE ME A HARD TIME NOT BECAUSE I AGREED THAT YOU WERE-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him, giving him a stern stare.

"If you would have said that, it would have caused unnecessary and untrue gossip. Some things we scream, others we whisper. Got it?" I stated in a hushed tone, still giving him a glare.

He nodded and I pulled my hand off of his mouth.

"Sorry" he whispered in another embarrassed tone.

Fast Forward--

I was walking down city streets next to Naruto in an awkward silence. Finally Naruto split the silence straight in half.

"It's getting late. Don't you have a curfew or something? Your parents must be worried sick," he asked. My head dropped slightly and I quickly found the words I wanted to say.

"Y-You see, my parents are back at the village packing, and they let me go first so I could give them a tour when they got here. I miss them a lot though" I sighed.

"You'll see them again in a little bit hang in there."

"Not for a while though," I sighed.

"Well I bet this will make you feel better. I don't have any. At least you still have them. Mine are completely gone"

"You don't?" I asked in surprise. Then I remembered that he had the Kyuubi, and sealing it inside him was very possibly what killed one of them. But what about the other? I could only guess.

"No," he sighed obviously trying to remember them.

"I'm so sorry," I kind of whispered.

"Wait, where are you staying then?" he excitedly asked, perking up at the question.

"Usually I just sleep on a tree branch or something," I replied without care in my voice.

"Well you are NOT going to do that tonight. You are going to stay at MY house," he grinned like the smiley face he was.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!" he said just quiet enough so that he wouldn't wake the neighbors, but was loud enough to make me flinch because the conversation was so quiet. At this point it was completely dark, but I could still see everything perfectly fine. Then I heard a swoosh and felt Reza's huge body land on my shoulder. I had to tilt my head a little, but I didn't mind. I felt something against her right claw. I reached up to grab it. It felt like...leather. Naruto heard her squawk.

"Ah, Reza! What is she doing here?" Naruto yelled in a whisper panicking once again just because of her size.

I ripped the leather thing out from Reza's claw, ignoring his question, seeing as she was friendly and there was nothing to be afraid of unless, of course, what he had done. Ticked her off.

"Naruto, I think I found your wallet," I handed him his wallet, anime-sweat-dropping because he actually gave Reza the chance to take it. That was kind of a stupid move.

"Stupid bird," he muttered under his breath, taking the wallet and shoving it in his front pocket, muttering more things I didn't care to listen to.

Reza was about to peck him again when I held her talons on my shoulder so she couldn't get off. All Reza could do was just glare at him. I shooed Reza away, which made Naruto let out a sigh of relief, wiping sweat off his forehead from his fear. As I neared Naruto's house, I felt a weird feeling bottling up in side me. It wasn't an emotion or energy burst (or gas, lol =D). It was like someone was watching me when I reached the door, but I was tired and worn out from Reza's little obstacle course earlier today. I walked inside and the feeling didn't go away. I decided it was probably just Reza and even if it were someone else, what would they do to me? But I couldn't help but wonder.


End file.
